A Casa Sobre a Colina Part 1
by Dondeloth
Summary: Três irmãos muito diferentes, o pai morreu deixando no testamento algo inusitado. Vidas que se cruzam de forma misteriosa e avassaladora.Tudo está prestes a mudar para eles... SasuxHina Inox Gaa KakaxSaku Repostada Motivo na fic...
1. O Testamento

**Disclaimer : todo mundo ja sabe, Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, somente o Kakashi-sensei me pertence.**

**fic Rate M: por conter cenas de sexo ( sim vai ter hentai) **

**Por favor, antes de lerem a fic, ou até mesmo para esclarecr algumas coisas, leiam uma nota que eu deixei no final desse texto! Muito obrigada! **

**Boa leitura! **

Ele deixou que a brisa marítima lhe fustigasse o rosto. Os olhos fechados, o rosto sem expressão, as mãos no bolso da calça jeans preta.

O mar estava agitado, notou ele. As ondas arrebentavam sobre a areia branca da praia, num eterno ir e vir, a lua crescente exibia um tom azulado, enquanto as estrelas brilhavam no céu em prata.

Mas, o que realmente prendia o olhar daquele homem, o que sempre hipnotizava Uchiha Sasuke: era o mar. O som contínuo do mar, como se fosse o coração de tudo pulsando num ritmo constante e interminável. Solidão e poder era aquilo que o mar representava para Sasuke, duas coisas da qual aquele homem se orgulhava de possuir.

Despertando do transe momentâneo, Sasuke deu as costas ao mar, percorrendo o mesmo trajeto que fizera até ali. Não havia ninguém na praia, mesmo sendo uma noite agradável de primavera. As avenidas que ladeavam a orla da praia estavam iluminadas e cheias de movimentos pelo ir e vir, dos carros em alta velocidade.

Chegando a calçada, Sasuke sacudiu os sapatos de grife, tentando eliminar um pouco da areia. Ele detestava areia, principalmente quando ela estava debaixo da sola de seus pés. Irritado com o próprio descuido, Sasuke ajeitou o paletó preto que usava sobre uma camiseta também simples e preta. Sasuke era o tipo de homem que gostava de se vestir com cores sóbrias. Tendo um gosto apurado para roupas, e um corpo admirável, ele era o tipo de pessoa que dificilmente passaria despercebido em qualquer lugar.

Atravessando cuidadosamente, sobre a faixa de pedestres, Sasuke alcançou a calçada do hotel que tinha vista diretamente para o mar, onde ele estava hospedado.

Passando pela porta giratória, e sem se impressionar com a decoração em estilo clássico do lugar, com seu lustre de cristal, e cadeiras e estofadas em dourado e vermelho carmim, Sasuke caminhou para o salão de festas tendo os passos abafados pelo tapete, luxuosamente bordado.

Em frente ao bar tender, o moreno pediu um Martini, vendo a bebida lhe ser preparada rapidamente, pelo empregado do hotel.

Com o copo baixo feito de vidro muito fino, preenchido pela bebida, de cor âmbar, Sasuke levou-o aos lábios apreciando, o gosto forte e amargo.

Relaxou sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias do lugar, onde apenas alguns hóspedes se encontravam. O som baixo do jazz preenchia o lugar, emprestando um clima ainda mais sofisticado. Batendo o pé no ritmo da musica, Sasuke viu quando sua convidada entrou no salão atraindo para si todos os olhares.

Ana About usava um vestido colado ao corpo que lhe descia até os joelhos, o decote profundo era insinuante e sexy. As sandálias de salto finíssimo andavam com firmeza acompanhadas por um par de pernas, bronzeadas e torneadas. Os cabelos cor de chocolate caiam ondulados sob um rosto estreito, os olhos amendoados, eram proporcionais ao nariz, fino e levemente arrebitado. Realmente ela era, uma mulher deslumbrante, pensou Sasuke consigo mesmo mais uma vez.

- Vejo que começou a festa sem mim – comentou Ana aproximando-se do moreno, e tomando-lhe o copo das mãos.

- Estava ansioso para que você chegasse.

A mulher sorriu, de forma graciosa mostrando dentes muito retos.

- Pensei que não tivesse mais tempo pra mim – disse Ana.

- Sempre tento tempo, para as coisas que realmente me importam.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui na Califórnia? – perguntou Ana bebericando o Martini de Sasuke.

- Ainda não sei, pelo menos mais uma semana, gosto muito daqui – respondeu o moreno pegando sua bebida de volta.

- E como vai o trabalho?

- Pensei que não fossemos falar de trabalho hoje.

- Desculpe – sorriu Ana – é força do habito sempre falar de trabalho.

- Vamos falar de você essa noite.

- Você já sabe quase tudo sobre mim meu bem, e nunca é bom um homem saber demais sobre uma mulher.

Sasuke sorriu para a mulher a sua frente, admirando-a.

- Podemos fazer o que você quiser então.

- Que tal um bom vinho, depois um ótimo restaurante... Bem veremos depois como a noite termina.

- Podemos ter um bom vinho, e um ótimo jantar aqui mesmo, na minha suíte.

- Você realmente nunca perde tempo, não é Sasuke?

- Nunca – respondeu o homem roubando os lábios da mulher, apreciando o gosto adocicado, misturado com o amargo da bebida.

Foi com certa irritação, que Sasuke percebeu o toque de um celular.

- Acho que é o seu – resmungou Sasuke, com os lábios colados aos de Ana.

- Só um minuto – murmurou a moça, abrindo a bolsa de mão e colocando no ouvido o aparelho prateado.

Enquanto falava ao celular, Sasuke aproveitou para pedir mais um Martini. Ele estava tomando um pequeno gole, quando percebeu Ana guardando o celular na bolsa.

- Sasuke – disse Ana, com a voz aflita – lamento, de verdade, mas, teremos de cancelar nosso encontro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, a babá que cuida do meu filho acabou de me ligar, infelizmente vou ter que voltar agora.

- Claro – respondeu Sasuke interiormente contrariado.

- Não fique chateado – disse Ana sorrindo – teremos até você ter de ir embora.

Sem responder, Sasuke sorriu tentando disfarçar o desapontamento.

- Nos vemos depois querido – e dizendo isso Ana depositou um beijo de leve, sob os lábios do moreno e saiu do salão rapidamente.

Irritado e deprimido, Sasuke não viu mais motivo nenhum de ficar no salão, deixando o Martini quase intocado sobre o bar tender, Sasuke subiu de elevador para sua suíte. Os planos de terminar a noite com uma mulher linda e fogosa na cama tinham ido por água abaixo. E ele se encontrava sem animo nenhum de procurar outra mulher atraente para lhe fazer companhia.

Se sentido frustrado e contrariado, o rapaz abriu a porta de seu quarto, atirando o paletó sobre a primeira poltrona que encontrou, ainda não havia jantado, e nunca sentia fome quando estava sozinho. Parando em frete a sacada, que dava de vista para o mar, o rapaz sentiu os ânimos irem voltando ao normal. Era um homem simples, que presava poucas coisas na vida, entre elas a companhia feminina vinha num dos primeiros lugares, logo abaixo de trabalho.

Sasuke era o típico homem que nascera para trabalhar, não porque aquilo lhe traria fortuna, já que ele não precisava disso, vinha de uma família rica, que sempre lhe dera tudo o que quisera, mas porque simplesmente adorava o que fazia. Achar rostos bonitos para Sasuke era um dom.

Agenciador de uma das mais famosas agencia de modelo da Europa, Sasuke viajava o mundo em busca de rostos exóticos, extremamente lindos e deslumbrantes, e os tornava-os conhecidos em todo mundo.

Era um trabalho extremamente compensador para Sasuke, nunca ter que ficar muito tempo em algum lugar, estar rodeado de mulheres lindas e atraentes, participar das festas mais badaladas do planeta, circular entre os famosos e desejados, e ainda por cima ganhar uma pequena fortuna por isso. O homem de cabelos negros poderia se aposentar, e viveria extremamente bem até o fim da sua vida, graças ao seu pequeno pé de meia.

Mas, Sasuke não pensava em se aposentar, ainda era novo e o mundo muito grande, queria viajar conhecer lugares novos, experimentar novos sabores, conhecer novas e lindas mulheres, e viver em total liberdade, até que a própria liberdade começasse a enjoá-lo. Realmente ele era um homem de sorte.

Deixando de lado mais uma vez, o mar, Sasuke arrancou a própria roupa ficando a apenas de cueca. Mesmo sob o frio mais rígido aquele sempre seria seu único traje de dormir.

Ligou o pequeno e moderno lap top deixando-o sobre a mesinha de centro do quarto, lembrou-se que estava com o celular desligado, ligou o aparelho deixando de qualquer jeito ao lado do computador. Deu uma olhada na caixa de seus e-mails apenas para constatar que não havia nada de novo.

Levantou-se e desarrumou a cama em estilo colonial do quarto, entrando sobre os lençóis de seda e cetim, o atual livro preferido estava com a pagina marcada, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira da cama. Abrindo-o onde parara, Sasuke deixou-se se envolver por mais um de seus prazeres: a leitura.

**OoOoOoOoOOOoOoO**

Aquele barulho realmente o estava incomodando, mas ele não fazia idéia de onde vinha. Era algo extremamente familiar e irritante. Sentindo-se completamente enraivecido, Sasuke abriu um olho apenas para constatar que adormecera de qualquer forma sobre o livro que estava lendo. O celular estava tocando, continuamente tremulando sobre a mesinha de centro onde o deixara. Praguejando em voz alta, o moreno levantou-se da cama. Quem seria o maldito para estar lhe telefonando às três da manhã?

Esfregando um dos olhos, tentando espantar o sono, Sasuke abriu o aparelho, não reconheceu o numero o que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Alô – falou ele com voz de poucos amigos.

- Me responde uma coisa – disse uma voz muito conhecida, que fez o estomago de Sasuke despencar dentro de seu corpo – por que você tem um celular, já que o mantém desligado ou nunca o atende?

- Kakashi? – perguntou o moreno pensando que talvez aquilo pudesse ser um sonho.

- Ainda lembra-se do nome do seu irmão, isso é quase um milagre.

- O que foi? Por que está me ligando as três da manhã?

- Onde você está? – perguntou Kakashi, do outro lado da linha telefônica.

- Califórnia.

- Preciso que volte pra casa, Sasuke – respondeu a voz de Kakashi, muito seria – preciso que volte agora mesmo.

- Você só pode ta brincando! Eu to trabalhando, não posso pegar um avião e voar para a Escócia.

- Pode sim, e tem que fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

- Algum motivo em especial? – perguntou Sasuke ironicamente.

- O nosso pai está morto.

Ouvir aquilo, daquela forma, teve o mesmo impacto que levar um soco na boca do estomago. Sasuke segurou com força o encosto do sofá que estava do seu lado direito. Não era possível que ele estivesse morto, tinha que ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Kakashi.

- Olha se isso é uma brincadeira, eu num to achando graça nenhuma – disse Sasuke irritado.

- Não estou brincando. Ele morreu hoje de manhã, ataque cardíaco. Foi fatal.

- E onde você estava Kakashi? Onde estava que não levou ao medico?

- Eu também trabalho irmãozinho, se já se esqueceu. Pelo menos eu estou aqui e não na Califórnia.

Sasuke segurou a imensa vontade de mandar o irmão a um lugar não muito civilizado.

O silencio entre os dois era incomodo.

- Você já avisou o Gaara? – perguntou Sasuke

- Ainda não, aquele desgraçado não deu o telefone dele pra mim. Eu nem sei onde ele está Sasuke, não sei como avisa-lo.

- Eu tenho o telefone dele.

- Realmente pensei que nosso querido irmãozinho caçula, deixaria o telefone dele com você.

- Não é hora para ironias Kakashi.

- OK – respondeu o outro homem do lado da linha.

- Vou passar o telefone do Gaara pra você – respondeu Sasuke – tente acha-lo, amanhã de manhã vou pegar o primeiro avião para a Escócia.

- O enterro vai ser daqui dois dias – avisou Kakashi, pelo telefone – estou acertando tudo, ele deixou um testamente, vai ser lido quando nos três estivermos reunidos.

Sasuke não achou palavras para responder.

- Ele falou alguma coisa pra você Kakashi – perguntou Sasuke – antes de morrer?

- Nada. Nenhum de nós estava aqui.

Mais uma vez o silencio foi à resposta.

- Te vejo amanhã então a noite, eu acho – disse Kakashi.

- Até amanhã.

E sem dizer mais nada Sasuke desligou o celular.

O mundo parecia ter ficado cinza notou Sasuke. Era como se de repente um buraco tivesse sido aberto bem no meio de seu peito.

O grande Jiraya, o lendário Jiraya de longos cabelos brancos estava morto. Parecia uma piada de extremo mau gosto.

Quando fora mesmo a ultima vez que eles haviam se falado? Quando foi mesmo a ultima vez que haviam se visto? Sasuke não se lembrava, e aquilo era extremamente incomodo.

Jiraya não era seu pai de biológico. Ele sempre soubera aquilo. Mas Jiraya havia sido o homem que lhe ajudara no momento em que ele mais precisara, havia sido o único que lhe estendera a mão. E agora ele estava morto. Simples assim.

Tentando espantar a imagem do cadáver do pai da mente, Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e extremamente negros para se acalmar.

Ele sabia que não ia mais conseguir dormir. Então era melhor fazer alguma coisa, ocupar o mente com algo, ou ia acabar enlouquecendo.

Levantou-se e num segundo havia arrumado a mala. Sasuke fizera tanto aquilo, que já tinha uma certa pratica.

Do telefone do hotel, discou o numero da recepção e pediu para a atendente noturna, que lhe reservasse uma passagem para a Escócia no primeiro vôo da manhã seguinte.

Em seguida começou a fazer o que precisava ser feito, deixou e-mails para alguns contatos importantes cancelando tudo. Ele estaria ocupado, durante a próxima semana. Coisas de família. Ele estava viajando para a Escócia.

Olhou o relógio sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama apenas para constatar, que o tempo estava passando de forma lenta, apenas meia hora, só haviam se passado meia hora desde que soubera que o pai estava morto.

Sasuke se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que o conhecera...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Um garotinho de cara emburrada se balançava preguiçosamente no balanço feito de um velho pneu de borracha pendurado por uma corda naquela arvore. _

_Ele detestava aquele lugar. Detestava todas aquelas pessoas, detestava principalmente o irmão. O irmão era o culpado de tudo. O irmão tinha que pagar. _

_Eram esses os pensamentos que permeavam a cabeça do pequeno Sasuke, naquela época com oito anos de idade._

_Sentado no balanço de borracha, o garotinho olhava para os próprios pés, não viu quando aquele homem se aproximou. _

_A primeira impressão que Sasuke teve de Jiraya era que ele realmente era um homem alto. Vestindo uma calça jeans despojada e uma simples camiseta branca, ele parecia um hippie fora de época, com aquele cabelo absurdamente longo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. _

_- Belo dia pra se balançar – disse Jiraya de uma forma muito empolgada. _

_O garotinho não respondeu. _

_- Você, não sabe falar, ou prefere não falar comigo? _

_Sasuke ergueu os pequenos olhos, tão negros quanto seu cabelo, olhando o estranho em desafio. _

_- Você não é parecido com seu pai, Sasuke. _

_Aquilo chamou a atenção do pequeno Sasuke que pulou do balanço._

_- O que você quer? – gritou o garoto – Como conhece o meu pai?_

_- Eu e seu pai fomos amigos, há muito tempo atrás. _

_- Meu pai ta morto, morto! Meu irmão matou ele, matou todo mundo! Eu vou matar o meu irmão! _

_A historia da chacina do clã Uchiha estava estampada na primeira pagina de todos os jornais do Japão. O fato de o próprio irmão ter sido o autor da tragédia chocara o país inteiro, o único sobrevivente era o irmão caçula._

_- Eu sei que seu pai está morto. E sei também que você, não vai matar seu irmão._

_- QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO VOU? – gritou dessa vez um Sasuke ainda mais irritado – QUEM É VOCÊ PRA ME DIZER O QUE EU VOU OU NÃO FAZER?_

_-Prazer – respondeu Jiraya estendendo uma mão enorme para o garoto – meu nome é Jiraya, e eu vou ser o seu tutor a partir de agora. _

_A frase soou de forma tão simples que a única reação de Sasuke foi arregalar os olhos._

_- Eu não vou embora com você. Vou ficar aqui esperando o meu irmão voltar, e quando ele voltar eu vou matá-lo!_

_- Você quer realmente continuar a morar nesse orfanato?_

_O menino não respondeu apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou a olhar os tênis enlameados. _

_- Você deve estar se sentindo muito ódio, para querer estar querendo matar a única pessoa que lhe resta da família. Isso é muito triste – disse Jiraya. _

_- Cala a boca! – gritou Sasuke. _

_O homem de cabelos brancos como algodão, apenas sorriu na direção dele._

_- Não vou obrigá-lo a vir comigo Sasuke, isso não seria algo muito legal de se fazer, mas, caso queira sair desse lugar eu tenho uma casa muito legal, e você pode ir morar lá comigo. _

_- Eu não quero!_

_- Mas, você nem, viu a casa. Tem um grande espaço verde e se você andar um pouco vai chegar até uma pequena enseada que da para o mar. _

_O garotinho virou o rosto, tentando não demonstrar interesse._

_- Você já viu o mar Sasuke?_

_- Não. _

_- E quantos anos têm? – perguntou Jiraya. _

_- Oito. _

_- Pois então já está mais do que na hora de vê-lo rapazinho._

_- Eu não quero ir embora com você! – exclamou Sasuke. _

_- Lamento Sasuke – respondeu Jiraya e ele realmente parecia estar chateado – mas há certas coisas que não queremos fazer, mas precisamos..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E foi assim que Sasuke acabou indo morar numa mansão do outro lado do mundo com Jiraya. Mais precisamente na Escócia, um país repleto de colinas, palácios medievais, igrejas antigas, chalés no meio do nada, charnecas até onde a vista alcançava, e o balido constante das ovelhas pastando. Tudo absolutamente tudo, diferente do Japão.

No começo Sasuke lembrou-se que detestou o lugar, a comida as pessoas aquela língua. Sentia-se rodeado de alienígenas, sendo obrigado a fazer coisas que ele detestava.

Ele detestou, quando Jiraya lhe disse que ele teria um irmão. E detestou mais ainda quando viu um Kakashi adolescente brincando com os cães no quintal da casa. Reparou que os cabelos do garoto eram grisalhos, que lhe dava um efeito muito chamativo, mas como se aquilo ainda não bastasse, ele usava um pano que lhe cobria o rosto deixando a mostra apenas os dois olhos castanhos visíveis.

Sasuke detestou-o por ser tão estranho.

Houve apenas duas coisas da qual ele gostou. Da casa, e do mar.

A casa era enorme, totalmente construída na pedra, uma pedra cinza escura antiga gasta pelo tempo e pela ação do vento. Lá dentro podia-se se perder nas infinidades de quartos que havia, todos com moveis em madeiras. Havia quadros, em quase todos os lugares, quadros de mulheres dançando com vestidos etéreos, com cenas de batalhas, com rostos muito brancos e de gente estranha, e outros quadros apenas com milhares de cores e sem lógica nenhuma.

Logo depois atrás da casa, havia uma sucessão de colinas sem fim, mas se você andasse, durante quinze minutos, sempre em frente você veria o começo da costa, e lá embaixo o mar de cor escura batendo na praia que não era feita de areia, mas de pedras. E ali, acima das colinas, onde o vento fustigava mais forte as ondas, e o cabelo revolto do garotinho de oito anos, foi que Sasuke realmente gostou de estar.

Então com o lento passar do tempo, ele aprendeu a língua, e se acostumou com a comida, muito mais calórica, aprendeu a conviver com o irmão adotivo, e não acha-lo tão estranho. E começou a gostar de Kakashi, quando o rapaz lhe presenteou com um cachorro no seu aniversario de 16 anos. Foi naquele ano que Gaara, o irmão caçula, e segundo filho adotivo de Jiraya chegou para morar na mansão de pedra. E Sasuke odiou-o somente no inicio.

E de repente para o rapaz com os cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo, o passado começou a ficar para trás, Itachi, a chacina de sua família, a vingança, tudo parecia parte de um passado distante, quase como um sonho ruim.

E sempre que o ódio voltava, então havia o vento, o mar... E Jiraya.

Jiraya sempre estava presente. Lembrou-se Sasuke sentado na cadeira daquele hotel na Califórnia vendo o sol nascer. Ele era como aquela casa, construída nas raízes das colinas da Escócia. Duro feito pedra, inabalável pelo vento, e com o passar do tempo ainda mais forte se tornava. Para Sasuke Jiraya iria viver pra sempre, naquelas colinas como aquela casa. Mas, ele lembrou-se que o pai adotivo estava morto. Ele nunca mais iria pisar naquele chão de madeira, ou olhar aqueles quadros estranhos, ou respirar o ar das colinas e nem mergulhar os pés naa água salgada e absurdamente gelada daquele mar. Jiraya estava morto. E não voltaria nunca mais.

Finalmente Sasuke começava a perceber, que havia perdido uma das únicas pessoas importantes em sua vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era fato. Sasuke odiava ter de viajar de avião. Não porque a altura o incomodava ou algo do tipo, apenas porque o espaço era pouco, a viagens sempre pareciam longas, a comida era péssima, e todos os passageiros pareciam animados ou ansiosos; menos ele.

Tentando esquecer, do fato que havia ficado acordado a maior parte da noite, Sasuke tentou se acomodar na poltrona do avião, esperando que aquelas cinco horas de vôo, passassem o mais rápido possível.

Foi com certo alivio que ele sentiu o tão conhecido "frio no estomago" quando o avião ganhou altitude perfurando as nuvens mais baixas no céu.

Depois de algum tempo, quando os pensamentos de Sasuke estavam confusos e enevoados, quando a lógica já começava a lhe abandonar por completo, que ele finalmente conseguir adormecer exausto.

Sasuke acordou algumas horas depois sendo chacoalhado levemente, por uma das sempre simpáticas e sorridentes aeromoças. O rapaz sorriu em agradecimento e tratou de sair o mais rápido possível do avião.

No aeroporto de Edimburgo, o rapaz não parou para pensar no que fazer, conhecia muito bem aquela cidade, não reparou no sol que se punha calmamente no horizonte. Na saída do aeroporto pegou um táxi e foi até a estação de trem da capital, ainda estava no meio da viagem, seriam três horas de trem até chegar a Arbroath.

Sentado na confortável poltrona do trem, Sasuke sentia-se completamente zonzo devido, ao fuso horário, saíra da Califórnia bem cedo, e provavelmente estaria chegando em casa por volta das 8 da noite, aquilo era de pirar qualquer um.

Olhou a paisagem que se desenrolava rapidamente diante de seus olhos, há tão costumeira nevoa do por do sol, pairava por sobre as colinas que se erguiam misteriosamente recortadas no horizonte. Aqui e ali podia se ver alguns bosques de teixos e bétulas, um ou outro rebanho de carneiro pastava calmamente enquanto o trem dava as costas, para o movimento e agitação da capital e seguia em direção a região rural da Escócia.

As três horas de viagem passaram lentamente para Sasuke, que tentou evitar todos os pensamentos lendo o livro que trouxera consigo, no final da viagem ele já estava cansado, esgotado e muito irritado, o que realmente era um perigo.

Desembarcou na estação simples e singela de Arbroath, sem sequer reparar no lugar estava achando aquela volta muito repentina e assustadora, para conseguir sentir-se em casa.

Alugou um carro, numa agencia responsável por isso no centro da cidade. O carro era vagabundo e não valia o preço, mas era a única coisa que levaria o moreno até onde estava Kakashi, a casa que pertencera a Jiraya e onde ele morara durante toda uma parte da infância e da adolescência, que ficava a 5 km ao sul da cidade de Arbroath.

Lá fora a noite descera por completo, trazendo consigo uma bruma rala que se desenrolava pelo chão da estrada. Não se podia ver nada a não ser a estrada iluminada pelas faróis do carro.

Foi sentindo um grande alivio que Sasuke divisou, a silhueta da mansão sobre uma das maiores colinas daquela região. A casa parecia ainda mais impenetrável vista daquele ângulo, como um castelo medieval cercado, por um fosse e um grande e compacto muro.

Pisou ainda mais no acelerador forçando o carro ao máximo, para que pudesse chegar lá o quanto antes. Contornou de forma rápida, a pequena estrada de terra que dava acesso a mansão, não gostando de enxergar tudo apagado dentro da casa. Já era pra Kakashi estar ali.

Estacionando o carro, ao lado da mansão Sasuke contornou o jardim e tentou forçar a grande porta de carvalho. Quis chutá-la e coloca-la abaixo quando percebeu que ela estava trancada. Quando ele, encontrasse o irmão mais velho, ia estrangulá-lo de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Perdido e sem saber o que fazer no meio da zona rural da Escócia Sasuke sentou-se sobre o grande capacho que ficava sob a entrada da mansão e esperou que algo acontecesse. Ficou mais do que surpreso quando algo, realmente aconteceu.

Viu a silhueta de alguém se aproximar, contornando a mansão. Com a noite escura e sem lua no céu foi difícil saber quem era, até que a voz na escuridão identificou seu dono.

- Pretende ficar ai a noite toda, ou será que dá pra vir aqui? – perguntou Kakashi.

Sentindo-se novamente muito irritado, o moreno foi até o carro e tirou de lá uma mala media. Começou a acompanhar o irmão mais velho no escuro.

- Por que a casa ta trancada? – perguntou Sasuke tendo dificuldade em carregar a própria mala que estava pesada, e acompanhar o passo do irmão mais velho.

- Talvez seja porque ninguém mais viva lá.

- A casa era onde nosso pai vivia – respondeu o moreno ainda mais irritado.

- Não nos últimos anos.

A face de Kakashi foi iluminada subitamente pela luz de uma lâmpada colocada na frente de um pequeno chalé aos fundos da mansão. Aquilo não existia quando Sasuke tinha ido embora de casa.

- Nosso pai construiu – respondeu o grisalho – logo depois que nos três fomos embora, ele me disse que a mansão havia ficado grande demais só pra ele.

Sem saber o que responder, Sasuke passou pelo espaço deixado pelo irmão entrando numa pequena cozinha apertada e muito quente. A pia era de mármore vagabundo e os armários pendurados na parede eram de madeira, que tinha sido pintada de branco. A mesa não muito grande e quadrada, era também de madeira com cadeiras baixas e bem entalhadas, havia uma geladeira antiga e um fogão pequeno. Deixando a mala no caminho, Sasuke caminhou para o próximo cômodo, havia dois sofás de couro muito antigo, duas mantas de xale estavam jogadas sobre eles de qualquer forma, o tapete vermelho parecia muito velho e estava empoeirado, havia jornais, da semana passada, espalhados por toda a sala. Algumas folhas de papel estavam empilhadas sobre uma precária mesinha de centro, no meio do tapete. A letra, apreçada e dobrada ligeiramente para a esquerda, era com certeza de Jiraya, notou Sasuke.

- Eu não toquei em nada – anunciou Kakashi atrás do irmão – está tudo como ele deixou.

Virando-se o Sasuke encarou pela primeira vez, depois de quatro anos o irmão adotivo mais velho.

Ele estava diferente notou o moreno. Usava um terno cinza, que lhe caia perfeitamente por sobre o corpo alto e esguio, os cabelos tão exóticos e cinza continuavam da mesma forma, assim como a tão costumeira mascara negra sobre a face, revelando apenas dois olhos castanhos muito perspicazes. Ele parecia cansado. Esgotado achou Sasuke, o paletó um pouco amassado e a gravata quase que completamente desfeita.

- Você já avisou o Gaara? – perguntou o moreno parando de avaliar o irmão.

- Sim. Ele disse que vai chegar aqui amanhã bem cedo, adivinha onde ele estava?

- Não faço idéia.

- No Egito de novo.

- Por que isso mão me surpreende? – perguntou Sasuke puxando uma das cadeiras e sentando-se na precária mesinha da cozinha.

- Por que Kakashi? – disse Sasuke encarando o grisalho – sofás velhos de couros, chalés coloridos... Isso não faz o estilo dele... Por que ele não continuou a morar naquela mansão? Aquilo sim fazia o estilo dele.

- Nos últimos anos ele mudou Sasuke. Ficou mais reservado, estava ficando velho e não queria admitir isso. Acho que o fato de nos três termos ido embora e moramos tão longe afetou muito ele.

- Você continuou morando aqui – exclamou Sasuke.

- Mas eu não o via com freqüência. Raramente nos falávamos. Todos, nós nos distanciamos dele.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ainda não conseguia assimilar o fato de o pai estar morto.

Ambos ficaram em silencio, ouvindo apenas o vento correndo livremente pelas colinas.

- O enterro vai ser amanhã – anunciou Kakashi – por volta das 5 horas da tarde.

- Espero que o Gaara chegue a tempo.

- Ele vai chegar – confirmou Kakashi – acho melhor nos dois irmos dormir. Você fez uma longa viagem.

- Quantas quartos tem nesse chalé? – perguntou Sasuke interessado repentinamente.

- Um e um sofá.

- Isso significa que alguém vai ter que ficar com o sofá.

O grisalho ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você fica com o sofá Kakashi, eu não viajei da Califórnia até aqui, pra dormir no sofá.

- Pode ficar com a cama, pelo menos essa noite.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, e se dirigiu para a porta que ficava ao lado da sala. Não quis pensar em nada, muito menos em reparar no lugar onde o pai vivera seus últimos dias, estava cansado e esgotado, e todo aquele pesadelo dava sinais de que não iria, acabar tão cedo.

Embrulhando-se numa coberta, Sasuke dormiu quase que instantaneamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O sol invadiu a janela do quarto de Sasuke, que teve dificuldades de se lembrar onde estava depois de abrir os olhos. Quando o quarto finalmente entrou em foco, todo o dia anterior voltou a sua mente. O moreno quis virar para o lado e continuar dormindo pelos dias indefinidamente.

Com o sol batendo-lhe diretamente no rosto, o rapaz constatou que não ia conseguir continuar a dormir. Olhou o relógio de pulso importado, constatando que já eram nove da manhã. Não adiantava continuar na cama.

Enrolando uma das cobertas nas costas, devido ao frio matinal, Sasuke olhou pela janela. O chalé dava para o sul da mansão, naquela hora da manhã tudo estava coberta pela densa neblina que iria se dissipar enquanto o sol fosse subindo no céu.

Abrindo a porta e tentando não tropeçar na coberta que cambaleava entre suas pernas, Sasuke foi até a cozinha, vestindo apenas a calça jeans e a blusa de frio preta. Como dormira na noite anterior.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Kakashi, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Eu preciso de café.

- Não tem café.

- Mas eu preciso de café! – anunciou Sasuke com mais ênfase.

- Faça, então – disse Kakashi ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal – deve ter pó de café em algum lugar por aqui.

- Eu não sei fazer café Kakashi!

- Toma vergonha na sua cara e aprenda então.

- Kakashi eu não to brincando eu quero café!

- Nem eu to brincando, quando digo que se você quer, vai ter que fazer.

O moreno lançou um olhar mortal para o grisalho, e atirou a coberta por sobre uma das cadeiras da mesa. Começou a vasculhar os armários em busca de pó de café.

- Será que da pra da pelo menos uma dica de como se faz? – perguntou Sasuke segurando uma caneca em uma mão, e o pó de café em outra.

- Como você sobreviveu até os 23 sem saber fazer café? – perguntou Kakashi.

O moreno não respondeu.

- Coloque a água pra ferver.

Resolvido não discutir até ter tomado, o liquido precioso Sasuke seguiu todas as instruções do irmão grisalho, até colocar num copo a bebida, marrom, sentindo o calor passar por seus dedos. Deu o primeiro gole, e fez uma careta horrível.

- Isso ta péssimo! – exclamou Sasuke.

- É porque é café forte.

- Eu detesto café forte.

- Eu gosto – disse Kakashi.

Naquele momento Sasuke só não voou para o pescoço do irmão a fim de estrangulá-lo porque alguém abriu a porta com grande violência.

Os cabelos ruivos tinham sido balançados pelo vento matinal e pareciam ainda mais rebeldes. O tom de pele pálido continuava o mesmo. Sasuke achou que a única mudança em Sabaku no Gaara tinha sido o brilho nos olhos absurdamente verdes, que estava ainda mais intenso.

- Café. – foi à primeira coisa que Gaara disse largando a mala na entrada com a porta aberta.

Pegou o copo da mão de Sasuke e bebeu todo de uma vez. Soltou um suspiro de puro prazer, e olhou novamente pra os dois irmãos.

- O café ta bom quem foi que fez?

- O Sasuke – respondeu Kakashi.

O moreno continuou a olhar o ruivo incrédulo.

- Por que a mansão ta fechada? Por que construíram um chalé aqui atrás?

- Foi o nosso pai – anunciou Kakashi mais uma vez em tom neutro.

Gaara não respondeu. Ele nunca havia contrariado as idéias de Jiraya.

- Onde você tava? – perguntou Sasuke.

- No Egito.

- O que tava fazendo lá Gaara?

- Pintando oras.

- Pintando no Egito de novo? – perguntou o moreno incrédulo.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas virou para Kakashi, e perguntou.

- Que horas vai ser o enterro?

- Às cinco da tarde.

- Preciso dormir. Alguém me chame às 4 da tarde.

- Ei Gaara volte aqui – exclamou Sasuke.

Mas, ruivo apenas ignorou o chamado do irmão adotivo, e fechou a porta do quarto. Deixando um Kakashi absorto na leitura do seu jornal, e um Sasuke completamente paralisado.

- Se você espera sobreviver ao dia de hoje – anunciou Sasuke para Kakashi – é bom me preparar uma garrafa de café bem doce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Às cinco horas o pequeno cemitério da cidade de Arbroath, estava lotado. Amigos próximos, amigos distantes, conhecidos, quase toda a cidade comparecera no enterro de alguém tão querido como Jiraya havia sido.

As pessoas usavam roupas pretas, e todos ali tinham expressões tristes nas faces.

Sasuke, Gaara e Kakashi ficaram parados ao lado direito do caixão, enquanto o padre, dizia as ultimas palavras.

O moreno achou que todas aquelas palavras, não faziam jus ao pai adotivo. Nada, nem ninguém poderiam explicar como aquele homem conseguira ser tão incrível. As palavras eram inúteis em momentos como aquele.

Nenhum dos irmãos procurou consolo em no outro. Muito menos disseram algo, cada um encarou aquilo de forma absolutamente particular.

Quando o caixão foi abaixado e a cova, preenchida pela terra marrom escura as pessoas começaram a levar suas condolências aos irmãos. No meio da multidão Sasuke viu uma mulher com olhos cor de perola e cabelos, longos lisos e negros. Tentou lembrar de seu nome, mas não conseguiu. Esperou que ela viesse lhe dar as condolências, mas ela não veio atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade do moreno.

Os devaneios de Sasuke foram interrompidos por Kakashi, enquanto acompanhavam as outras pessoas saindo do cemitério naquele fim de tarde de primavera.

No caminho de volta ao pequeno chalé atrás da mansão, Sasuke pode observar a paisagem da cidade. Tudo continuava da mesma forma que ele se lembrava, as casa de telhados de varias cores, num estilo clássico com janelas abertas para a rua. As arvores que estavam carregadas de flores. De um lado podia se ver uma pequena faixa do mar, azul escuro, e do outro as colinas altas e verdejantes no horizonte. Tudo ainda parecia mágico, como da primeira vez que ele colocara os olhos sobre Arbroath.

Era impossível pensar, que aquele não seria mais o lugar de Jiraya, como era impossível pra ele admitir que a mansão estivesse fechada. Tudo aquilo, parecia um interminável pesadelo, muito sem graça.

Tentando evitar esse tipo de pensamento, ou lembrar-se do enterro do pai adotivo. Sasuke largou-se no banco traseiro na Mercedes de Kakashi, admirando o luxo e a potencia do carro. Não ia demorar muito mais e os três estariam sentados, no chalé lendo o testamento de Jiraya e seus ultimo desejos.

Kakashi estacionou o próprio carro bem em frente ao chalé, desceu carregando um envelope pardo debaixo do braço. Sasuke desejou que o frio no estômago não fosse tão intenso.

Os irmãos sentaram-se na mesa precária de madeira do chalé, sem dizerem uma palavra sequer, até Gaara quebrar o silencio.

- Lê você Kakashi, você entende melhor esse negocio de leis.

- Concordo – apoiou Sasuke.

O grisalho tirou as varias folhas de papeis imaculadamente brancas de dentro do envelope e começou a lê-las. Com o passar do tempo, a expressão de Kakashi foi mudando até atingir a total perplexidade.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke mais do que ansioso – mas, que droga Kakashi, fala logo.

- Vocês não vão gostar nem um pouco do que ta escrito aqui.

- Fala de uma vez - ordenou Gaara.

- Bem - começou Kakashi, - o nosso pai deixou toda a herança divida de forma igual pra nos três. Com exceção da casa, que continua sendo um patrimônio familiar, indissolúvel. Ou seja, não pode ser dividida, e nem vendia por nenhum de nós. Pertence somente aos três.

- E o que tem de ruim nisso? – perguntou o ruivo

- Acontece – continuou Kakashi, agora meio vacilante – que nós, só vamos poder usufruir do dinheiro da herança, se os três morarem um ano juntos dentro da mansão.

O frio da boca do estomago de Sasuke aumentou gradativamente. De onde quer que Jiraya estivesse o moreno teve certeza que ele estava dando boas gargalhadas, com aquilo tudo.

- Um ano – falou Sasuke em tom muito serio – Com vocês três aqui na zona rural da Escócia. Traduzindo no fim do mundo. Com vocês três. Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

- Concordo – exclamou Gaara – eu não posso ficar um ano aqui.

- Vocês que escolhem – respondeu Kakashi muito serio – ou a gente vive junto, durante um ano dentro daquela mansão, ou nem um centavo da herança. O testamento foi bem claro.

Sasuke revirou os olhos nas órbitas. O pesadelo parecia não ter mais fim.

Continua...

**Nota Da autora 1 : **taliana, Deby 20, e Sophia DiLUA eu queria me desculpar porque devido ha alguns problemas fui obrigada a deletar essa historia. Mas, estou aqui repostando ela e para agradecer as reviews que vcs me mandaram anteriormente. Muito obrigada de verdade, e me desculpem por ter tido que apaga-las... Obrigado por terem lido minha fic, e comentando obrigada de verdade. O capitulo 2 num vai demorar muito pra sair por isso esperem mais um pouquinhu. Enfim obrigado por terem comentado e me desculpem mais uma vez. Se for possivel gostaria de continuar recebendo comentarios de vcs. Enfim obrigada e desculpem de novo.

**Nota Da autora 2: **Mina-san começo aqui, mais um dos meus doidos projetos, essa sera uma fic trilogia, ou seja serão tres historias, com casais diferentes abordados de forma individuais.

A primeira parte vai ser a historia da Hinata com o Sasuke, tendo participações esporadicas dos outros personagens que tambem são muito necessarios para a trama, mas sera HInaxSasu. Vou publicar as fics separadamente e casa uma na categoria de seu casal principal. Mas para que se entenda a historia por completo vcs terão de ler esse primeiro capitulo enorme. :D

A ordem dos casais abordados sera a seguinte:

Primeiro : Hinata e Sasuke

Segundo:Ino e Gaara.

Terceiro : Kakashi e Sakura!

Espero que tenha dado para entender essa nota doida: qalquer duvida me pergutem... e eu respondo. Obrigada desde ja por lerem essa fic:D


	2. O Jantar

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei que eu realmente não sei o porquê, matou o Itachi e deixou o Sasuke vivo... ( eu ainda te amo Kakashi-sensei) **

**Nota da Autora : Mina-san, eu queria dar um pequeno aviso... Como ainda sou nova negocio de escrever hentai, e não sei como vou me sair com isso ( misterio...) resolvi mudar a Rate da fic para T, assim posso fazer algo um pouco mais leve, e ir pegando o jeito... se for preciso voltaremos novamente para Rate M ... Muito obrigada pela compreensão.**

**Boa Leitura ! :D **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

- Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso! – exclamou Gaara socando a mesa – o que ele tinha na cabeça, quando escreveu essa droga de testamento?

- Ele devia ta achando a idéia muito engraçada – comentou Kakashi.

- Realmente, ele era hilário – completou Gaara.

- O que vai acontecer, com a casa e com a herança, se a gente não morar um ano junto? – perguntou Sasuke, tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem.

- De acordo com o testamento – respondeu Kakashi – a herança, vai ser doada para uma instituição de caridade, e nenhum de nós vamos poder usufruir da mansão.

O moreno deu um muxoxo, querendo sumir dali o mais rápido que podia.

- Ele devia ta bêbado quando escreveu isso – exclamou Gaara, ainda mais irritado – Um ano é muito tempo...

- Pode até ser, mas o negocio é bem simples, um ano juntos ou nada de herança. – disse Kakashi de forma muito seria.

- Sinceramente – continuou o grisalho – eu não ligo para o dinheiro, e acho que nenhum de vocês dois também, não pode se dizer que estejamos precisando. Mas, eu ligo pra casa, eu quero a casa. Foi o lugar onde nasci e cresci, não quero que ela continue abandonada.

O ruivo não respondeu. Sasuke encarou Kakashi, com os olhos cor de ônix gélidos. Sua voz soou mais fria que o normal quando ele falou:

- Pra você é fácil dizer isso. Você vive aqui, nunca quis sair desse lugar. Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na sua vidinha pacata e simples. Mas, eu não. Eu e o Gaara construímos vidas em outro lugar, não podemos largar tudo de uma hora pra outra e...

Sasuke não terminou a frase, estava sentindo-se irritado demais. Como Jiraya podia ter feito aquilo com eles?

Mesmo morto era como se o homem conseguisse controlar as atitudes, de cada um deles. A idéia de que o pai estava rindo daquilo tudo não lhe saia da cabeça.

- Sasuke – disse Gaara ponderando as coisas – o Kakashi, tem um pouco de razão eu também quero a casa, quero dizer esse foi o primeiro lar que tive. Também não me agrada vê-la abandonada.

- Vocês dois ficaram muito sentimentais depois que o Jiraya morreu.

Um silencio pesado pairou sobre o recinto. Lá fora a lua iluminava as colinas dando um ar de mistério e desolação ao lugar. Ate onde se alcançava via-se apenas colinas perdendo-se no negrume da noite. O vento corria alegremente pela paisagem, sendo o único a ser ouvido na cozinha do chalé.

- Olha – começou Sasuke dessa vez, mais moderado – a casa também é importante pra mim, mas eu simplesmente não posso largar meu trabalho, minha vida, e vir morar aqui durante um ano inteiro. Simplesmente não dá.

Kakashi e Gaara continuaram a olhá-lo, como se nada do que ele dissesse fosse mudar a resolução silenciosa de ambos. O moreno sempre fora o mais sensato.

- Ok vamos supor que venhamos a morar os três juntos – continuou Sasuke tentando convencer os irmãos da loucura que eles queriam fazer – Onde eu e o Gaara vamos trabalhar? Onde vamos morar? O que vamos fazer um ano inteiro sozinho no meio do nada.

- Vamos resolver isso tudo Sasuke – disse Kakashi – mas, primeiro temos que entrar em acordo se vocês dois vão ou não ficar. Como você mesmo disse, eu moro aqui.

Sasuke olhou para o irmão ruivo esperando que ele pudesse entender a loucura que seria os três voltarem e viver juntos.

Gaara ficou um longo momento m silencio antes de responder.

- Sasuke não me agrada nem um pouco ter que voltar a viver com vocês três novamente. Mas, eu não estou disposto a perder aquela mansão. Vai ser um inferno eu sei, mas não temos outra saída.

- Vocês estão loucos! – exclamou Sasuke – nenhum dos dois sabe como vai ser, a gente ficou quatro anos um sem olhar na cara do outro, e agora vamos ter que morarmos juntos, de novo. Não vou suportar. Ou eu me mato, ou mato vocês!.

- O amor fraternal é tão tocante – disse Kakashi desgostoso.

- Se eu vir morar na Escócia durante um ano eu vou ser demitido – exclamou o moreno passando as mãos pelos cabelos já bastante arrepiados – e provavelmente você também Gaara.

- Eu não tenho chefe lembra? – informou o ruivo – eu sou pintor.

O moreno levantou-se bruscamente andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Os músculos tencionados, a face contraída, os olhos negros brilhando de forma perigosa. Parecia uma fera selvagem encurralada.

- A culpa é sua Kakashi! – gritou o moreno – o que estava fazendo que não cuidou dele? Se ele estivesse vivo na disso teria acontecido.

- Eu estava aqui – informou o grisalho com a voz, baixa e calma o que indicava que ele também estava nervoso – enquanto vocês dois, estavam por ai pelo mundo. Você ficou quatro anos sem voltar para casa Sasuke, nem natal nem ano novo, você simplesmente ignorou ele.

A culpa ferveu no estomago de Sasuke como algo corrosivo, fazendo o sangue ferver e circular mais rápido em suas veias. Doía ouvir aquilo porque ele sabia que era verdade. A ultima imagem que tinha do pai era ele parado, na entrada da mansão quando o rapaz tinha 19 anos, uma mochila nas costas dizendo que ia fazer sua vida, seguir seu caminho, e começar a escrever sua própria historia.

E depois daquilo nunca mais. Era verdade, Sasuke havia mandado dinheiro, quando as coisas começaram a estabilizar, e algumas cartas esporadicamente, os costumeiros cartões postais comprados em datas comemorativas e mandando sem maiores preocupações.

Mas, Sasuke não voltara. Para o moreno sempre havia o ano seguinte. Mais pra frente, deixando as viagens para depois, contentou-se com noticias esporádicas rápidas, tudo porque ele tinha certeza de que o pai adotivo estaria esperando-o, quando ele realmente resolvesse voltar para fazer uma visita.

Sasuke havia se enganado. Ele não estava mais esperando, não iria esperar mais o filho adotivo, tinha ido embora. Morto, sem chance de voltar atrás.

O punho do moreno fechou-se, ele contraiu toda a força, não adiantava socar Kakashi. O irmão mais velho estava certo. E isso doía terrivelmente.

Suspirando de maneira brusca, Sasuke deixou que a raiva fosse escorrendo de forma lenta do seu corpo. Ia virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. Mas, ele devia aquilo ao pai. Ia ficar um ano na Escócia, vivendo com os irmãos na casa que lhe acolhera quando ele não passava de um garotinho amedrontado. Ele não podia ter certeza. Mas, talvez aquilo fosse uma forma de se redimir, pela longa ausência.

O velho Jiraya era muito inteligente. Ninguém conhecia tão bem aqueles, três homens de personalidades tão distintas como ele. Onde quer que ele estivesse, devia estar rindo muito vendo que o plano dele estava dando certo.

O moreno virou-se para encarar os dois irmãos. Kakashi, olhava-o olhava de forma impassível, como se já entendesse exatamente o que ele estava sentindo, e o que havia decidido. Gaara encarava-o de forma seria com os olhos refletindo a luz dourada da lâmpada.

- Isso vai ser um pesadelo sem fim – murmurou Sasuke mais, pra si mesmo do que para os dois irmãos – mas, se não tem outro jeito.

- Ótimo – disse Kakashi batendo as folhas brancas na mesa e guardando-as no envelope pardo – temos que começar a preparar as coisas.

- Eu to com fome – disse o ruivo espreguiçando-se na cadeira – quem vai fazer a comida?

Os três homens se entreolharam buscando uma resposta. As dificuldades já haviam começado.

- Kakashi você sabe cozinhar né? – perguntou Sasuke – Afinal você sabe fazer café.

- Fazer café é fácil Sasuke, comida não.

O ruivo abaixou os olhos, tudo aquilo parecia não ser real.

- Vamos morrer – sentenciou Gaara – e de fome provavelmente.

- Calma a gente da um jeito – disse Kakashi – podemos nos virar por hoje, e depois a gente sei lá contrata alguém pra cozinhar.

- E quem cozinha hoje? – perguntou Sasuke.

- A pergunta deveria ser, o que se cozinha hoje? – disse Gaara que havia se levantado e aberto a geladeira encontrando-a vazia.

- Qual é a do Jiraya – gritou Sasuke inconformado – ele não comia não?

- Alguém vai ter que ir à cidade comprar algumas coisa – disse Gaara com os braços cruzados sobre o peito musculoso e o rosto muito serio – e eu, já vou avisando que eu não vou.

- Nem eu – concluiu Kakashi – vai você Sasuke.

- Por que eu? – perguntou o moreno.

- Porque eu e o Gaara dissemos que não vamos, e alguém tem que ir comprar alguma coisa, pra gente comer – anunciou Kakashi.

- Vai a merda – exclamou Sasuke – isso não é justo!

- A vida não é justa! – respondeu Gaara – se fosse eu não ia ter que estar aqui.

- Cala boca – responderam Kakashi e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

- OK eu vou – anunciou Sasuke, levantando-se e pegando o, sobretudo preto, e as chaves do carro alugado – mas, eu já aviso que nem chego perto daquele projeto, de fogão vocês que se virem pra cozinhar alguma coisa. E não pensem que eu sou a empregada de vocês!

E dizendo isso saiu batendo a porta com força.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Cidade pequena era sempre a mesma coisa", pensou Sasuke enquanto dirigia o carro alugado, por entre as ruas de Arbroath. Se ele estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, próximo da civilização o moreno não teria que ficar rodando meia hora para encontrar algum supermercado onde pudesse encontrar comida.

Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência, e disposto a ficar sem comer, quando encontrou um pequeno mercado, ainda aberto. Devia ser o único mercado aberto da cidade naquela hora.

Saltando do carro e sem muita paciência, Sasuke abriu a porta do estabelecimento dando de cara com uma mulher de meia idade, óculos de aros de tartaruga, usando os cabelos presos num coque, sentada atrás do único caixa do estabelecimento. Ela pareceu não ver o rapaz, que também a ignorando começou a procurar algo comestível, entre as prateleiras.

"Congelados" pensou Sasuke tentando formar um cardápio comestível dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele nunca tivera na vida que fazer as compras, sempre tinha alguém que fazia isso por ele, algum empregado devidamente pago para esse tipo de serviço. O único trabalho que ele tinha era de ir até o armário e pegar o que quisesse. Quem tinha dinheiro, tinha o direito de usufruir de certos benefícios.

O moreno pegou uma caixa de almôndegas congeladas, achando que talvez aquilo pudesse ser uma boa escolha. Tentou lembrar-se onde ficava o microondas do pai, até chegar a conclusão de que não tinha microondas nenhum no velho chalé amarelo. Aquilo era bem o estilo de Jiraya, o velho ermitão avesso a tecnologia.

Perdendo a paciência, o rapaz rodeou as prateleiras, colocando todos os tipos de salgadinhos no braço, ele não ia ficar sem comer. Poderia não ter a melhor das jantas, mas, alguma coisa iria colocar no estomago.

Com os braços cheios de salgadinhos e outras porcariadas, Sasuke dirigiu-se até o caixa, mas não chegou a tempo, algum engraçadinho esbarrara nele fazendo com que toda sua compra ficasse espalhada sobre o piso de ladrinho do pequeno mercado.

- Mas que droga! – exclamou Sasuke, não contendo a raiva.

- Me desculpe – disse a pessoa que esbarrara nele – eu te ajudo.

Sasuke abaixou-se ao mesmo tempo em que a pessoa, dando de cara com olhos profundamente perolados. A imagem da mulher que lhe interessara no cemitério, ainda estava gravada claramente em suas retinas. Foi fácil reconhece-la. Talvez o dia não estivesse sendo tão ruim afinal.

- Me desculpe mesmo – continuou a moça enquanto ajudava Sasuke a recolher, os salgadinhos.

- Tudo bem - respondeu o rapaz, dessa vez sem raiva nenhuma transparecendo na voz.

A moça encarou pela primeira vez, com as bochechas muito rosadas, os olhos prateados se arregalaram enquanto encarava o moreno.

- Sasuke.

- Você me conhece? – perguntou o rapaz, ainda mais interessado.

- Sim, quero dizer nos conhecíamos quando éramos crianças.

Sasuke tentou se lembrar do rosto daquela garota em sua infância, não conseguiu.

- Desculpe, mas, eu não estou lembrado – respondeu o moreno sem jeito.

-Tudo bem, isso é normal nunca conversamos mesmo, naquela época – respondeu a moça com as bochechas ainda rosadas – eu me chamo Hinata Hyuuga.

- Prazer – respondeu Sasuke apertando-lhe as mãos.

- Você esta carregando muitas coisas, porque não pega uma cestinha – apontou Hinata para o monte de salgadinhos no braço de Sasuke.

- Ah claro – ele realmente estava sentindo um idiota, por não ter pegado a cestinha.

Hinata levantou-se desaparecendo entre as prateleiras, e voltou logo depois trazendo uma cestinha de supermercado idêntica a que carregava na outra mão.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o rapaz, enquanto colocava suas coisas dentro da cesta.

- Eu estive no cemitério hoje – comentou ela, com uma voz gentil – meus pêsames. Não pude cumprimentar você e seus irmãos hoje.

- Conheceu meu pai?

- Todos na cidade o conheciam, realmente era uma ótima pessoa.

Sasuke esboçou, um sorriso sem nenhuma alegria.

Hinata olhou para a cesta do rapaz, repleta de salgadinhos, bolachas, e refrigerantes. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Meu jantar e dos meus irmãos – comentou o moreno – já deu pra perceber que a gente não se da muito bem com o fogão né?

- Vocês vão jantar isso? – perguntou a moça arregalando, os grandes orbes cor de perola.

- Bem sim, quer dizer é algo provisório entende.

Hinata não respondeu nada, então ambos se encaminharam para o único caixa. Sasuke reparou que na cesta que a moça carregava, havia verduras legumes, e algumas frutas. Tudo muito responsável e correto. Combinava com a imagem que ela passava.

A mulher de aro de tartarugas devolveu o troco a Hinata e foi à vez de Sasuke jogar sobre o caixa o conteúdo de sua cesta. Não muito diferente do que um adolescente iria adorar comer todos os dias.

O rapaz pagou o que devia e, acompanhou Hinata para fora do supermercado. Há noite estava um pouco gélida, e havia fiapos de nuvem azulados no céu. A moça de orbes perolados acompanhou Sasuke até o carro.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Eu não acho certo alguém ter que jantar somente isso.

Ela realmente parecia preocupada, o moreno achou aquilo engraçado.

- Não se preocupe. Isso é o melhor que eu posso arrumar no momento.

- Talvez eu pudesse ajudar de alguma forma.

- Só se você cozinhasse algo para nos três hoje – debochou Sasuke.

- Mas, eu posso cozinhar – respondeu a moça parecendo muito seria – quero dizer, não seria nenhum problema pra mim, apenas um favor.

- Ta falando serio?

- Sim.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando a moça a sua frente. Usava uma calça jeans comum junto com uma blusa de frio de moletom, nada que lhe realçasse as formas, o cabelo preto azulado e muito liso era chamativo, assim como os olhos exoticamente prateados. Achou - a muito bonita, mesmo que a beleza estivesse apagada por um certo desleixo.

- Olha, em qualquer outra ocasião eu recusaria, mas realmente é uma emergência.

- Eu imagino – respondeu a moça com as bochechas muito vermelhas – deve ser mesmo horrível perder alguém assim tão importante do nada.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça não conseguindo tirar os olhos dela. Talvez aquilo fosse apenas uma desculpa, talvez aquela moça estivesse tentando se aproximar dele. Era uma bela tática. Sorrindo com os lábios de forma sedutora o rapaz abriu a porta do carro para Hinata. Podia ser uma moça desleixada, mas, era muito bonita.

Sentindo-se muito mais animado com a companhia feminina o rapaz sentou-se, atrás do volante disposto a flertar com Hinata.

- Realmente eu não me lembro de você – comentou Sasuke animadamente, enquanto dirigia o carro pela rua íngreme que levava até o chalé – Mas, olhando para você, até que não a acho estranha.

A moça sorriu, timidamente. As faces estavam tingidas de rosa, ela realmente parecia estar envergonhada notou Sasuke.

A lua brilhava meio escondida entre os fiapos de nuvens no céu. Quase não havia estrelas, e nas colinas não se via nenhum movimento.

Antes que o moreno pudesse pensar em outro assunto para conversar com Hinata, ele pode divisar a silhueta da mansão e um pouco mais atrás o chalé amarelo completamente iluminado.

Estacionando o carro alugado ao lado da mercedes de Kakashi, Sasuke, saiu ao mesmo tempo que Hinata do veiculo. A moça seguiu ajudando a carregar as sacolas do mercado.

O moreno abriu a porta do chalé sentindo o ar quente bater de chofre contra o rosto gelado. Kakashi estava sentado na mesa, com vários papeis ao redor. Gaara percorria a pequena cozinha parecendo estar meio perdido.

- Voltei – anunciou o moreno abrindo espaço para que Hinata pudesse passar – e trouxe a solução para os nossos problemas.

Ambos deixaram os olhos recair sobre a moça, que ficou rubra na mesma hora.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou ela o ruivo e o grisalho.

- Hinata! – exclamou Kakashi, olhando a moça de orbes perolados – Sasuke por que a trouxe até aqui?

- Eu a encontrei no mercado – explicou, o moreno tirando o sobretudo – conversamos, e bem acabei contando, da nossa dificuldade com o fogão e ela se ofereceu pra nos ajudar hoje.

Gaara apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, definitivamente ele não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava relaxado, quando conhecia alguém estranho.

- E você se aproveitou da bondade dela? – perguntou o grisalho, para o irmão mais novo – pensei que você fosse um pouco mais educado Sasuke.

- Por favor – disse Hinata levantando as mãos tentando explicar a situação para Kakashi – não fique zangado com ele, não é trabalho nenhum pra mim fazer esse favor.

- Nunca duvidei da sua boa vontade Hinata – respondeu o grisalho, sorrindo por debaixo do pano que lhe cobria os lábios.

Sasuke não gostou da forma como Kakashi, conversava com Hinata, eles realmente pareciam se conhecerem.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou o moreno não podendo ficar na duvida.

- É claro que a conheço – respondeu Kakashi – e você também a conhece, mas, provavelmente sua mente ainda não se lembrou dela.

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix sentia-se intrigado, como podia conhecê-la e não lembrar de seu rosto. Ele era um ótimo fisionomista, alem do mais como poderia esquecer um rosto tão exótico e bonito como o daquela garota.

- Não temos como agradecer sua ajuda Hinata – disse Kakashi de frente para a moça muito corada – obrigada.

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto como se não encontrasse palavras, para dizer que estava tudo bem. Sasuke olhou para o irmão mais velho entendendo muito bem aqueles olhares, o velho Kakashi conquistador de coração estava de olho nela. Mas, Sasuke não ia deixar, ele vira aquela beleza primeiro.

- Bem vamos para de enrolação que eu estou com fome – anunciou o moreno ficando entre o irmão e a moça.

Rapidamente Hinata, depositou suas sacolas, na mesa de madeira e começou a tirar as compras de lá. As mãos pequeninas e delicadas, moviam-se com firmeza, e agilidade, ela realmente parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Eu vou ficar na sala pra não atrapalhar – anunciou Gaara desaparecendo no outro cômodo.

- Por que você não faz o mesmo Kakashi? – alfinetou Sasuke

- O que?

- Vai pra sala também com o Gaara.

O grisalho apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, era obvio que o irmão queria ficar a sós com Hinata, mas ele não ia deixar. Sasuke tinha fama de mulherengo, e destruidor de corações. A pobre garota não merecia isso.

- Estou muito bem aqui.

O moreno lançou um olhar enraivecido para o irmão. Hinata parecia não estar dando conta dos olhares mortíferos trocados pelos dois. Numa panela a moça adicionava legumes, cortados o cheiro ainda fraco era saboroso. Aproveitando o fato de Hinata estar concentrada, no serviço de cozinhar Sasuke aproximou-se de Kakashi, e sussurrou para o irmão.

- Qual é Kakashi, eu não vou atacar a moça, só quero alguns segundos com ela. A sós – enfatizou ele.

- Pelo amor de Deus Sasuke, Hinata é uma garota simples, não esta acostumada com caras como você.

- Como assim como eu Kakashi? – perguntou o moreno.

- Homens que pensam que uma conquista, deve ser levada para cama apenas por uma noite.

- Você age da mesma forma que eu maninho.

- Não com garotas como a Hinata.

- Você parece conhecê-la bem demais Kakashi, o que foi está interessado nela? Eu não me surpreenderia, ela realmente é muito bonita.

O grisalho olhou para o irmão com os olhos castanhos muito serio. Sasuke sabia que o irmão mais velho, sempre se importava com o sentimento dos outros.

- Não vou fazer com ela, nada que ela não queira. Somos adultos. Se acabarmos na cama, saberemos como lidar com isso depois. Eu te garanto.

- Espero que sim Sasuke – respondeu o grisalho, não muito confiante.

30 minutos depois, a mesa estava posta caprichosamente, Hinata colocara uma toalha, branca e tirara do armário uma louça simples, mas muito bonita, uma travessa de um ensopado de legumes fumegava exalando um cheiro muito mais do que saboroso.

- A comida está pronta – anunciou a moça, para os três irmãos que estavam na sala.

- Nossa – exclamou Gaara entrando na cozinha – eu não sabia que tinha um aparelho de jantar aqui nesse chalé, o cheiro ta bom.

E sentando na cabeceira da mesa, a o ruivo ficou esperando os irmãos.

- Desculpe todo o trabalho Hinata – disse Kakashi para a moça – quando estivermos com tudo sobre controle, nos a convidaremos para um novo jantar, e dessa vez de forma alguma terá de cozinhar.

- Não foi trabalho nenhum, eu gosto muito de cozinhar.

- A comida está com uma cara ótima – comentou Sasuke sentando ao lado da moça.

Hinata sorriu abaixando a cabeça, as bochechas ficaram avermelhadas.

Hinata serviu a todos, Gaara foi o primeiro, a começar a comer, ele realmente parecia estar com fome.

- Nossa isso daqui realmente ta muito bom – exclamou o ruivo – podíamos contratá-la, para cozinhar para a gente, enquanto formos ficar aqui. Espero que não ache isso um abuso da minha parte, quer dizer realmente a sua comida é mesmo muito boa.

Hinata sorriu para Gaara deixando que o tom rosado em suas bochechas, ficasse ainda mais acentuado.

- Nada disso – exclamou Kakashi – vocês dois não merecem comer, algo tão bom assim. Case-se comigo Hinata, e assim eu poderei comer todos os dias essa comida maravilhosa.

- Você é terrível Kakashi – resmungou Sasuke irritado – o que faz pensar que Hinata, vai casar com você, apenas para que ela fique cozinhando. Ignore-o Hinata.

A moça parecia estar desconcertada, com tantos elogios, o tom de vermelho no rosto parecia não querer desaparecer.

Hinata não falou muito durante o jantar, apenas ouviu a conversa animada dos três, eles pareciam se conhecer muito bem, e constantemente implicavam um com o outro, mesmo sendo tão diferentes na aparência física, tinham algo no falar, ou até mesmo nos pequenos gestos, que fazia com que a pessoa que os observava tivesse certeza de que faziam parte da mesma família.

Quando todo o ensopado tinha desaparecido da panela, Sasuke avisou que levaria a moça embora.

- Não precisa – disse Hinata não querendo incomodar ninguém.

- Como não? – perguntou o moreno – você, não está de carro, está tarde, não pode voltar a pé pra sua casa.

Kakashi, não achou uma boa idéia deixar o irmão levar a garota para casa, mas ele realmente parecia que não iria mudar de idéia. Não custava nada dar um voto de confiança a ele.

- Volta logo Sasuke – avisou Kakashi, enquanto dos dois saiam para o vento gelado da noite.

- Também estou levando o casaquinho mamãe – debochou o moreno fechando a porta com um estalo.

O grisalho parou em frente da janela observando o irmão.

- Esse moleque me da mais trabalho a cada ano que passa, pensei que o tempo trouxesse um pouco de juízo pra ele. Doce ilusão... Mas, que merda ele ta fazendo? – exclamou Kakashi incrédulo, olhando pela janela da cozinha – ele pego meu carro! Onde ele conseguiu as chaves?

- Estavam em cima do armário – anunciou Gaara muito calmamente.

- Desgraçado... Se ele fizer alguma coisa com aquele carro, eu quebro as duas pernas dele...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os fiapos de nuvens haviam desaparecido do céu, o crescente de prata brilhava resplandecendo sua luz sobre as colinas. Sasuke sentia-se muito bem dirigindo o carro do irmão. Era uma maquina veloz, e ao mesmo tempo suave, transformava o ato de dirigir em um prazer sem igual. O moreno anotou mentalmente a marca, do carro, compraria um pra si mesmo assim que tivesse oportunidade. Carros sempre tinha sido uma paixão em sua vida. Perdendo apenas por mulheres.

- Seu irmão não vai ficar bravo por que a gente pegou o carro dele? – perguntou Hinata, muito baixo sentada no banco de passageiros.

- Quem o Kakashi? De jeito nenhum ele sabe que eu dirijo muito bem.

Sasuke olhou de relance para a moça ao seu lado, e teve um estalo. A imagem um tanto quanto borrada de uma garotinha com cabelos absurdamente negros e curtinhos invadiu sua mente.

- Me lembrei de você! – exclamou ele – você era aquela garotinha quietinha que vivia correndo atrás do Naruto. Não acredito que tinha esquecido isso.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça, as bochechas ganharam um tom de rosa vivo ao escutar o nome do loiro.

- Por falar em Naruto, como ele está? Sabe noticias dele?

- Ele está em Edimburgo, terminando a faculdade.

- O que o Naruto fazendo faculdade? É o fim dos tempos... Ta fazendo faculdade do que?

- Advocacia – informou Hinata.

- O Naruto advogado? Eu vou ter muita dó dos clientes dele. Você ainda corre atrás dele Hinata?

Os grandes orbes perolados se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- Não, não – gaguejava a moça, - eu sei disso, por que bem ele namorou um tempo com a Tenten, que é amiga do meu primo, que também ta estudando na mesma faculdade que o Naruto.

- Do seu primo eu lembro. Eu nunca gostei muito do Neji mesmo. E você Hinata tem namorado?

A resposta da moça foi um balançar rápido de cabeça em negativa.

Os lábios de Sasuke se crisparam num sorriso de triunfo.

Hinata guiou Sasuke por entre as ruas estreitas, da cidade, pessoalmente ele nunca tinha visto a mansão Hyuuga de perto. Era uma casa grande toda em madeira branca, a fachada tinha um ar aristocrático, e colonial. Devia ser ainda mais bonita vista sob a luz do sol, pensou o moreno.

Sasuke estacionou o carro perto do portão de entrada da casa, também branco.

- Não sei como vou poder te agradecer pelo favor Hinata salvou a minha pele e dos meus irmãos hoje.

- Não precisa agradecer – respondeu a moça sorrindo.

Os lábios dela eram muito rosados notou o moreno, pequenos, mas mesmo aquela distancia pareciam macios, quis tocá-los com a ponta dos dedos, para sentir a textura deles, antes de beijá-la como estava planejando.

O rosto pálido ornava perfeitamente com os olhos cor de perola que refletiam a luz da lua. Realmente ela era linda.

Hinata olhava para o homem ao seu lado, com um pouco de desconfiança. Os cabelos negros levemente bagunçados, o casaco preto cobrindo o peitoral. Uma das mãos pousada sobre o volante, e olhos extremamente negros, que devoravam seu rosto. Ele parecia um príncipe encantado as avessas. Um anjo com asas de demônio. De repente ela, sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável de estar sozinha com ele.

- Eu tenho que ir – disse a moça muito nervosa – está ficando tarde, e meu pai não gosta quando eu chego tarde em casa...

Sasuke não ouviu uma palavra do que a moça disse. Num único movimento rápido e certeiro como um felino, ele tirou o cinto de segurança, segurou o queixo da moça, enquanto via os grandes olhos perolados se arregalarem, e beijo-a.

Ela era doce, notou o rapaz, enquanto sentia a textura dos lábios de Hinata contra os seus. Lábios macios e quentes. Não podendo se controlar Sasuke buscou a língua dela, sentindo que ela se desmanchava contra o banco do carro. O gosto doce dela invadiu-lhe a boca fazendo com que sua cabeça girasse. Com uma das mãos tentou puxa-la para si, para que pudesse sentir o corpo dela, tocar-lhe demoradamente nas curvas misteriosas escondidas por roupas que não lhe realçavam a beleza, uma beleza fulgurante. Ele queria mais dela, a língua dele explorava a boca de Hinata, os lábios doces, e rosados, ele estava sem ar, mesmo assim não queria parar aquele beijo, queria sentir mais do sabor dela, algo que invadia seu corpo, que circulava junto com seu sangue, levando o desejo por algo mais as raias da loucura...

Ele realmente ficou surpreso quando ela empurrou para longe de si.

Os olhos muito arregalados, o peito que arfava subindo e descendo por debaixo da blusa, as faces mais rosadas, enquanto a boca vermelha estava inchada. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela abriu a porta do carro, e correu passando rapidamente pelo portão da mansão desaparecendo nas sombras da grande casa.

Sasuke permaneceu alguns segundos sem fazer nada. Alguma coisa tinha dado muito errado. Não era de forma alguma aquilo que ele havia planejado. Ele quase podia jurar que ela estava gostando daquele beijo, tanto quanto ele estivera. Pelo visto ele tinha se enganado. Se enganado completamente.

Aturdido, e ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Hinata nos seus. Ele ligou o carro e fez o trajeto de volta para casa.

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviwes que recebi, mesmo as que recebi da primeira vez, antes de reposta a fic : **

**taliane : **oieeeee moça , nossa realmente muito obrigada pelo incentivo, e pela reviwe que vc me mandou, realmente me desculpe por ter tido que apaga-la, espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo. Obrigado mais uma vez pelo apoio. Continue acompanhando a fic. Beju e jah neh :D

**Deby 20 : **nussa moça realmente obrigada por todo esse apoio... Vc é uma leitora incrivel e eu fico imensamente feliz sempre que recebo uma review sua, principalemnte pq vc me acompanha desde o comecinho. Obrigada de verdade por sempre ler meus trabalhos, eu realmente não encontro palavras para agradecer ... Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo. Beijus e jah neh :D

**Sophia DiLUA: **oieeeee moça :D , nossa realmente obrigada pelos elogios... desculpa mesmo ter tido que apagar sua review, obrigada pelo apoioi :D Eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue lendo a fic. Bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **oieeeeeeeeeeee Tilimmm!! uaaaaaaaaahhh mais uma review sua pula de alegria !! uaaaaaaaaahhh adorei a parte "viciadas na sua escrita de plantão " eu realmente não sei se mereço receber assim tanto elogios, mas fico sempre muito feliz com todos, todo incentivo é essencial pra que eu consiga escrever !! XDDDDD eu tbm queria estar presa com esses tres durante um ano inteirinho, apesar que minha preferencia é descarada pelo Kakashi XDDDD. Eu tbm AMO o Jiraya. Eu sempre tento escrever capitulos grandes, mas quando eu não estou inspirada realmente é um problema !! XDDD

Estou esperando atualização de Projeto Hyuuga, e saiba que pra mim e pra um monte de gente quanto mais vc escrever melhor !! pq eu AMOS SUAS FICS DE CORAÇÃO !! Obrigada de verdade por todos os elogios !! forma essenciais para eu escrever esse capitulo, que eu espero que vc tenha gostado. Bejus e jah neh :D

**Então mina-san é isso... Eu fico aqui esperando reviwes de todos vcs !! Vcs sabem neh reviews são o combustivel do escritor !! Por isso façam uma autora extremamente feliz e mandem reviews !! **

**Desde ja muito obrigada por lerem minha fic !! :D **


	3. O Mar, A Sereia, E O Convite

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. Deixa eu num queria ele mesmo. ( ainda amo o Kakashi) **

**Youuuu mina-sana, uau quanto tempo neh !! estou até envergonhada !! Bem então sem mais delongas vamos a fic! **

**Boa leitura! **

**Legenda : **fala ao telefone, dos personagens.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

- Sasuke acorda! – exclamou Kakashi tentando puxar as cobertas que estavam presas sob o peso do corpo do irmão.

- Vai pro inferno!

- Mas que merda Sasuke! Levanta logo daí ta pensando que pode ficar o dia inteiro dormindo!

- Droga Kakashi! – gritou o moreno emergindo do meio das cobertas – será que uma pessoa não pode dormir em paz na droga dessa casa.

- São dez da manhã, eu to atrasado você tem que acordar temos que decidir o que vamos fazer!

- Eu sei o que vou fazer eu vou continuar dormindo – respondeu o moreno tampando a cabeça com a coberta.

Kakashi parou em frente a cama o punho cerrado indicava que ele não estava para brincadeiras. Era incrível como Sasuke conseguia tira-lo fora do serio.

Num movimento brusco, o grisalho puxou a coberta de Sasuke que sentiu o ar frio bater de chofre em todo seu corpo fazendo-o se arrepiar de. Uma das pernas de Sasuke acertou o rosto de Kakashi, deixando ainda mais irritado, socos foram trocados enquanto os dois digladiavam caídos no chão do único quarto do chalé envoltos parcialmente pela coberta.

- Vocês vão demorar muito ai? – perguntou Gaara observando os dois irmãos se pegarem da porta.

- Já estou acabando – respondeu um Kakashi esbaforido que dava um golpe imobilizador em Sasuke.

O grisalho ergueu o moreno precariamente pelo colarinho da camisa e arrastou para a cozinha, onde depositou o irmão de qualquer jeito sentado na cadeira.

- Agora você vai ficar sentado, e quieto ai, tentando encontrar uma solução para os nossos problemas. – disse Kakashi tentando ajeitar a camisa impecavelmente branca.

Sasuke fuzilou-o com os olhos. Detestava acordar cedo, seu cérebro simplesmente travava nas primeiras horas do dia. E como se isso ainda não bastasse estava com um péssimo humor aquele dia.

- Eu to cansado dessa casa! – explodiu o moreno – é pequena, apertada, não tenho onde dormir, não tem café. Eu não sobrevivo sem café, e ainda por cima sou acordado mais cedo que o normal e tirado a força da cama. Não vou suportar viver um ano desse jeito.

- Pois eu também não to nada contente com a situação – devolveu Kakashi – acha que eu fico contente de ter que dividir a única cama da casa com você? Acha que eu fico contente de acordar olhando essa sua cara?

- E você queria que eu dormisse onde? No chão?

- Até que não seria uma má idéia. – respondeu Kakashi.

Os dois ficaram se encarando de forma ameaçadora. Tudo indicava que aquela briga não iria terminar tão cedo.

- Temos de abrir a mansão – sugeriu Gaara, o único que não parecia alterado – a casa é enorme podemos viver muito bem lá dentro sem que um fique esbarrando no outro.

- Eu aprovo – disse Sasuke ainda encarando o irmão mais velho.

- Aquela casa ta uma bagunça só, vai se saber qual foi a ultima vez que fizeram uma faxina nela. Suponho que nenhum de vocês queria ser a faxineira. – disse Kakashi

- Contrate uma dessas empresas que limpam lugares. Deve haver uma dessas firmas por perto. – sugeriu o ruivo.

- Com que dinheiro? – interrogou Kakashi.

- Com o seu.

- E porque tem que ser só com o meu dinheiro Sasuke?

- Você é o mais velho, seja o responsável.

- Eu não vou dar mordomia nenhuma pra você seu folgado. – explodiu Kakashi.

- Vocês não conseguem conversar cinco minutos sem estarem se pegando e berrando um com o outro? – perguntou Gaara incrédulo.

Os três ficaram em silencio. Eles sabiam a resposta. Desde sempre haviam vivido se pegando. Na infância era comum brigarem no mínimo seis vezes ao dia, era como um ritual diário. Até mesmo Gaara que era uma pessoa que dificilmente se incomodava com algo, vivia rolando com Sasuke ou Kakashi pelos gramados da mansão. Nariz que escorriam sangues, joelhos ralados, lábios cortados, faziam parte do cotidiano daqueles três irmãos. Jiraya andava com um pequeno quite de primeiros socorros onde quer que fosse, sempre segurando alguém, pela camisa impedindo que a briga ficasse muito feia. Era o tipo de pai que entendia o comportamento explosivo dos filhos, mas, sabia castigar quando eles passavam dos limites, ou simplesmente apartar uma briga desnecessária.

Só que dessa vez, ele não estava mais lá para apartar as brigas, ou correr com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros debaixo do braço. Eles estavam por conta própria com um belo problema nas mãos.

Kakashi virou de costas para os irmãos tentando se controlar. Sempre se orgulhara de se um homem responsável e pés, no chão. Não podia perder a cabeça numa hora daquelas.

- Eu estava pensando da gente fazer uma espécie de fundo de emergência – disse o grisalho, ainda de costas para os irmãos – vamos precisar de uma boa quantia de dinheiro de imediato para por a mansão em ordem. Não tenho todo esse dinheiro, mas cada um pode dar uma quantia.

- Eu concordo com isso – respondeu o ruivo.

- Eu também – confirmou o moreno.

Kakashi virou-se diante da mesa encarando os irmãos, sentou-se na cadeira com toda a calma recobrada.

- Certo – respondeu ele no seu tom sempre eficiente – vou essa tarde ao banco, abrir uma conta nos nossos nomes, depois é só vocês transferirem de suas contas pessoais a quantia em dinheiro pra essa conta em conjunto.

- De quanto dinheiro estamos falando? – quis saber o moreno.

- Não sei – respondeu Kakashi – mas, vamos ter que pagar algo bem salgado para colocarmos a mansão num estado habitável, além disso, talvez também seja preciso fazer algumas reformas. Também temos que pensar em contratar alguns funcionários, acho que ninguém aqui quer ficar cozinhando e limpando a casa.

- Isso parece ser bem complicado – comentou Gaara

- Com dinheiro tudo fica fácil – respondeu Sasuke amargurado.

- Concordo com o Sasuke, desde que tenhamos o dinheiro em mãos podemos fazer qualquer coisa, para que esse ano que temos que passar juntos, passe o mais rápido possível – disse Kakashi.

- Ta certo amanhã mesmo eu deposito uma quantia de dinheiro, nessa conta – informou o ruivo.

- E da onde você, vai tirar esse dinheiro Gaara – quis saber Sasuke – que eu saiba você, não tem trabalhado nos últimos tempos.

- Eu ganhei uma quantia razoável pela exposição que fiz dos meus quadros em Mônaco, uns três meses atrás. – respondeu o ruivo simplesmente.

- Você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu conheço que não se importa com dinheiro Gaara – disse Sasuke desanimado.

- Bem já que estamos temporariamente resolvidos, eu to indo trabalhar já to atrasado – disse Kakashi se levantando e colocando o paletó – vou ver se consigo contratar uma empresa de limpeza ainda hoje. Até lá a gente se agüenta aqui mesmo no chalé. Eu trago o jantar pronto da cidade.

- Espera ai Kakashi – resmungou o moreno – onde eu vou dormir nesse meio tempo? Parece que o Gaara já tomou conta do sofá, e você da cama.

O grisalho pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Te trago um dos meus colchões que estão lá em casa.

- Obrigado – respondeu Sasuke azedo.

- Kakashi pode me dar uma carona até a cidade? – perguntou Gaara.

- Posso, mas, o que você vai fazer na cidade?

- Mandar um telegrama pra minha secretaria pedindo que ela me envie, algumas coisas das quais to precisando. Eu viajei totalmente despreparado.

- Desde quando você tem uma secretaria? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Desde a exposição em Mônaco.

Kakashi e Sasuke reviraram os olhos dentro das órbitas.

- Ah Sasuke – disse Kakashi parando de chofre na porta, vestindo um, sobretudo cinza por cima da roupa – o que aconteceu ontem? Você voltou tarde... Você e Hinata fizeram alguma coisa...?

- Desde quando eu devo explicações da minha vida sexual pra você Kakashi?

- Não acredito – respondeu o grisalho, arregalando os olhos – você não...

- Para de fazer essa cara de mulher escandalizada – irritou-se o moreno – não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

- Então você levou um fora? – perguntou o ruivo

- Cala boca Gaara.

- Se você levou um fora porque voltou tarde pra casa? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Quem disse que eu levei um fora? – respondeu Sasuke

- Bem, você estava interessado na moça, voltou tarde pra casa, mas disse que não aconteceu nada, isso só pode ser explicado com um fora. – concluiu Gaara.

- Brilhante dedução Sherlock. – debochou o moreno amargamente.

- Sasuke, se a Hinata já deu a resposta dela que não quer nada com você, acho melhor você não ficar insistindo – disse Kakashi.

- E quem disse que ela não quer nada comigo?

- Oras você levou um fora – respondeu o grisalho.

O moreno levantou-se da cadeira e começou a empurrar os dois irmãos, pra fora da cozinha a força. Quando finalmente conseguiu ver ambos fora da casa, fechou a porta com brusquidão berrando para os dois.

- Vão pro inferno!

Antes que Sasuke pudesse se ver livre dos comentários maldosos dos irmãos, ouviu a voz, abafada de Gaara atrás da porta comentando com Kakashi.

- Gostei dela, alem de cozinhar muito bem ainda da um fora no Sasuke.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o moreno ter certeza de que aquele seria um péssimo dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo, e a mais azarada por viver num lugar onde não tinha café pela manhã, Sasuke decidiu que precisava resolver seus próprios problemas, ou fazer algo, antes de tentar se matar, ou quem sabe matar alguém. De preferência, um ruivo e outro grisalho.

Pegou uma das varias, toalhas que trouxera em sua mala, e foi para o banheiro. Aproveitou aquele pequeno momento prazeroso, deixando que a água escaldante escorresse por seu corpo. Saiu do banheiro se sentido um novo homem revigorado, e finalmente acordado plenamente.

Desistiu de fazer, café quando se lembrou que não tinha talento nenhum pra aquilo, ficaria com fome e depois de terminar suas coisas desceria até a cidade e comeria algo decente e digno de um ser humano.

Em cima da pequena mesa da cozinha, o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix, abriu o pequeno e moderno lap top e checou sua caixa de mensagens. Quase desejou ter um enfarto, quando viu ela completamente lotada e cheia de serviço. Será que ele não podia ficar três dias foras e o mundo já desabava em cima da sua cabeça? O que iria acontecer quando ele explicasse pra sua chefa que teria que ficar um ano de licença. Realmente ele não queria nem pensar no que ia acontecer...

Respondeu alguns e-mails, importantes, e encaminhou outros para sua secretaria em Los Angeles. Tenten detestava quando, lhe davam trabalho extra.

Suspirando resignado, o rapaz pegou o moderno aparelho, celular prata e discou para sua secretaria que se encontrava do outro lado do mundo.

Não demorou mais do que dois toques para que a eficiente moça, atendesse.

**- Sasuke onde você ta? **– perguntou a jovem, que trabalhava já a cinco anos, por ser a única a conseguir suportar o humor negro do rapaz –** você não atende minhas ligações, não responde meus e-mails, não me diz onde você ta, e eu to cheia de coisa pra fazer não posso ficar dando desculpas pros seus sumiços. Olha se isso for encrenca com outra mulher... **

**- Tenten **- cortou o rapaz, zonzo com toda aquela falação – **quer parar e me ouvir por dois segundos? Eu preciso que me faça alguns favores?**

**- Que favores?**

**- Preciso que mande para a Escócia, algumas coisa que estão no meu apartamento.**

**- Escócia? Por que Escócia? **

**- Por que eu estou na Escócia.**

**- Ai meu deus o que você ta fazendo ai? A temporada em Milão começa amanhã, você tinha que ta na Itália. **

**- Eu sei, mas eu não vou poder ir, problemas familiares. **

**- A Anko já sabe disso?**

Sentindo que não ia ser tão fácil assim, o rapaz suspirou. Se existia chefa exigente, com certeza uma delas era Anko.

A mulher de cabelos, curtos olhos espertos, tinha sido modelo, quando a carreira acabara abriu uma agencia especializada, em encontrar modelos, que estariam desfilando nas passarelas, mais importantes do mundo, com seus belos rostos sendo exibidos nas mais chiques revistas.

Sasuke era um dos 'olheiros' que viajavam o mundo inteiro buscando beldades, exóticas, para que Anko pudesse poli-las, e introduzi-las, no tão concorrido mundo da moda. Anko era uma tirana, que conduzia a empresa com mãos de ferro e não admitia falha. O rapaz com olhos cor de ônix, sabia que não seria fácil convencer a chefa a lhe dar uma licença de um ano... Era mais provável que ele perdesse o emprego.

**- Passe pra Anko, diga que eu quero fala com ela. **– disse Sasuke sem muita confiança.

**- Boa sorte pra você, já vou avisando que ela ta de péssimo humor.**

Com um toque Tentem transferiu, a ligação para Anko, que não demorou muito para atender.

**- Sasuke, eu quero você na Itália, amanhã. E sem desculpas.**

**-Mas, Anko eu...**

**- Sem mas, Sasuke, eu preciso de você lá, é seu serviço, e eu não posso mandar outro em seu lugar assim tão em cima da hora. **

**- Eu sei Anko, mas não posso ir, na verdade eu to te ligando pra dizer que preciso ficar de licença.**

**- Por quanto tempo?**

**- Um ano.**

**- O que? Você só pode estar brincando comigo.Não posso te liberar por um ano Sasuke. **

**- Não tenho escolha, Anko, preciso resolver alguns problemas de família. **

**- E vai levar um ano inteiro pra isso?**

**- Ninguém lamenta isso mais do que eu. Se não puder me dar a licença Anko, lamento mas terei que pedir demissão. **

Houve durante alguns segundos, um silencio de ambas as partes.

**- O que quer que eu faça Sasuke, você já se decidiu mesmo. **

**- Obrigada Anko.**

**- Mas, não vou pagar seu salário, enquanto você tiver de licença, me entendeu. **

**- Tudo bem. **

**- Vou passar para Tentem, você é um irresponsável Sasuke. **

Com um pequeno ruído, Anko voltou a ligação para a secretaria de Sasuke Tentem.

**- Ela comeu seu fígado? **– perguntou a moça, que tinha cabelos achocolatados.

**- Chegou bem perto. **

**- Você tem muita sorte Sasuke, nada me tira da cabeça que a Anko, e você já tiveram um caso, só isso pra explicar o fato dela ser tão boazinha com você. **

**- Você vê coisas onde não existem. Presta atenção, vou te mandar por e-mail, uma lista de coisas que tem no meu apartamento quero que mande-as pra mim, também preciso que faça uma transferência de dinheiro pra minha conta. Pode fazer isso por mim? **

**- Sem duvidas chefinho. Vai ficar mesmo um ano sem dar as caras por aqui?**

**- Me parece que sim, mas eu não acho que você vá sentir minha falta. **

**- Num vou mesmo.**

**- Você é uma ingrata, diz isso porque nunca tivemos um caso. **

**- Homens mulherengos não fazem meu estilo. Vou providenciar tudo. Cuide-se na Escócia. **

Com um pequeno ruído, Sasuke percebeu que a moça havia desligado o telefone. Não havia com o se preocupar. Tentem podia ter uma língua ferina, mas quando se tratava de serviço era a pessoa mais eficiente que o rapaz conhecia. Podia sentar e descansar que dentro de pouco tempo ela iria lhe enviar tudo o que estava faltando.

Estava feito. Não havia mais como escapar. Ele teria que viver o próximo ano, junto com seus irmãos numa casa no interior da Escócia.

Parecia algo completamente surreal, aquilo tudo.

O estomago do moreno, deu um pequeno solavanco dentro do seu corpo, produzindo um ruído gutural. Ele estava com fome, e não iria sobreviver muito mais tempo sem café. Sasuke consultou o relógio, eram 10:15 da manhã, se ele se apressasse, ainda encontraria, algum lugar para lhe servir café da manhã. E ele precisava de café urgentemente.

Pegou as chaves do carro, em cima do pequeno armário da cozinha, e saiu para o ar frio da manhã. A bruma já havia se dissipado por completo. No céu o sol brilhava radiante, não havia uma única nuvem. O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix resistiu à tentação de ficar ali parando simplesmente olhando as colinas, ondulantes ao seu redor. Entrou dentro do carro e foi em direção a pequena cidade.

Sasuke gostava de dirigir, de alguma maneira aquilo sempre acalmava seus nervos, e ele era uma pessoa que tinha um gênio bem esquentado. Mas, naquele momento nem o prazer de dirigir, estava conseguindo acalmar seus ânimos.

Não importava quantas, vezes ele ordenasse a si mesmo, não conseguia tirar a garota de olhos perolados, da cabeça, muito menos o beijo que ambos haviam dado na noite anterior. Ele tinha que admitir, aquele beijo havia mexido com seus sentidos, não de forma sentimental claro, o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix não era o tipo de homem dado a fantasias românticas, não era o tipo de homem que se iludia com seus sentimentos. Conhecia muito bem a si mesmo, para saber que um homem nunca deveria ficar encantado no primeiro encontro. Mas, Sasuke sabia muito bem reconhecer quando havia química, e definitivamente entre ele e Hinata havia ocorrido uma química quase perfeita.

Como era possível então que ele tivesse sido ignorado daquela forma? Hinata simplesmente empurrara-o e saíra correndo sem dizer, mais nada. Não dando nem ao menos uma pequena justificativa. Seria possível que ele tivesse se enganado tanto assim, a respeito da moça? Ele tinha certeza absoluta, que sentira nela a mesma vontade, que existira nele pra que aquele beijo tivesse ocorrido. Tudo seria perfeito, se Hinata não tivesse enlouquecido e saído correndo.

E o que era pior de tudo, ele tinha que admitir que seus malditos irmãos estivessem certos. Ele realmente havia levado um fora. Isso estava mexendo profundamente com o ego do rapaz.

Sentindo-se frustrado, o rapaz encostou o carro, na beira da estrada. Não era normal ele sentir-se tão incomodado, por causa de uma mulher. Aquele não tinha sido o primeiro fora de Sasuke, claro que durante toda sua vida o moreno tinha levado pouquíssimos foras das mulheres, mas haviam ocorridos alguns. Na maior parte do tempo, o rapaz tinha que se preocupar em fugir, da atenção que sempre recebia de suas admiradoras.

Os olhos cor de perola simplesmente não deixavam sua mente, o jeito delicado e tímido de Hinata havia o encantado. Apesar de que mulheres tímidas e delicadas, não fazerem muito o estilo do rapaz.

Sasuke abriu a porta do carro, e simplesmente saiu andando ao lado da estrada. O dia estava muito bonito e radiante, e ele eufórico demais para dirigir até a cidade. Nem mesmo trancou o carro. Ele sabia que ali ninguém o roubaria.

Andou durante alguns segundos, contornando a estrada e descendo um pequeno barranco. Tinha passado boa parte da infância, e toda sua adolescência naquele lugar, conhecia muito bem quase todas as colinas.

Terminou de descer o barranco, sem se importar se seus sapatos, de maracá haviam ficados sujos ou empoeirados. Naquele momento Sasuke só tinha olhos pra uma única coisa.

Ele estava certo, naquele dia o mar estava realmente incrível.

O pequeno barranco terminava numa pequena parte da enseada da praia, ali as pedras cinza recobriam todo o lugar, ao invés da areia. O mar estava bravio, com as ondas sendo arremessadas, fortemente contra a costa, o tom era de um azul forte e brilhante, alem das ondas estendia-se grandioso, imenso como um enorme tapete azul safira.

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix ficou ali admirando o lugar. Desde sempre havia crescido fascinado pelo mar, principalmente por aquele mar que banhava aquelas terras. O primeiro mar que vira em toda sua vida.

Deixou que os pensamentos incômodos escorressem lentamente de sua mente, até sobrar um grande vazio onde não havia nada, apenas o ritmo das ondas, e o murmúrio continuo das mesmas contra a praia.

Depois de algum tempo contemplando o mar, ele sentia-se melhor. Pensou que talvez pudesse salvar o resto daquele dia, quando viu alguém sentado na mesma praia que ele estivera observando minutos antes. Aquela visão foi o suficiente, para que toda a frustração e incomodo voltasse ao peito do rapaz.

Ele observou-a de longe. Sem conseguir desviar os olhos de sua figura.

Ela estava sentada, com os braços enlaçando os joelhos. Usava uma calça jeans, que mesmo aquela distancia ele pode ver que estava surrada, a blusa de frio branca, ornava perfeitamente com o tom pálido de sua pele. Os cabelos negros azulados subiam e desciam numa confusão magnífica provocada pelo vento. Os olhos cor de perola estavam brilhando refletindo toda a luz da manhã. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam levemente rosadas, assim como a ponta de seu nariz.

Sasuke achou que naquele momento Hinata, estava ainda mais linda do que na noite anterior. Ali parada sozinha, tendo apenas o mar como companhia, o rapaz não pode deixar de achar que aquela imagem o lembrava a de uma sereia. Ele estava simplesmente hipnotizado.

Sabia que o certo seria dar meia volta e voltar para o carro seguindo seu caminho até a cidade. Eles não precisavam se falar, Hinata não havia percebido que ele a estava observando.

Mesmo assim as pernas de Sasuke não o obedeciam. Precisava falar com ela, nem que fosse uma conversa simples e banal. Sabia que no fundo ele só estava tão interessado naquela mulher, simplesmente pelo fato de que ela o havia rejeitado.

Mesmo assim não podia segurar o impulso de querer falar com ela. Quando percebeu seus pés já o haviam guiado, até Hinata, que estava tão distraída e não percebera a aproximação do rapaz.

- Realmente o mar está muito bonito hoje – disse o moreno, despertando a moça de seu devaneio.

Hinata pulou, como se tivesse levado um grande susto ficou de pé e os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, quando reconheceu a figura de Sasuke.

- Sasuke! – exclamou a moça, com uma das mãos sobre o coração – você me assustou, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Estava indo, pra cidade ver se ainda conseguia um café da manhã. Parei o carro e fiquei olhando o mar. Esta um dia muito bonito hoje.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça. O rosto muito vermelho indicava que ela estava com vergonha. Hinata não conseguia sustentar os olhar do moreno por muito tempo.

- Eu... eu... – começou Hinata um pouco hesitante – q... queria me desculpar, por ontem a noite, eu não queria ter te empurrado daquele jeito, é que...

- Se não queria me beijar, era só ter me dito Hinata, eu não a teria forçado.

O tom avermelhado aumentou sobre o rosto da moça.

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem você não me ofendeu.

O ventou enfunou o cabelo de Hinata, que tampou-lhe por alguns segundo a visão da moça. Sasuke olhou aquela cena, tendo certeza que de perto ela lembrava muito mais a uma sereia, com os olhos prateados refletindo daquele jeito, a luz refletida do mar.

Pro inferno, com o fora que ele tinha levado, tinha que admitir que estava morrendo de vontade de beija-la de novo.

- Foi bom eu ter te encontrado aqui Hinata, não me atreveria a ir à sua casa, por que não sabia se eu era bem vindo. Queria convidá-la para um jantar.

- Jantar? – perguntou a moça desconfiada.

- Sim é para retribuir, o jantar que fez ontem a noite pra mim e meus irmãos.

- Não precisa retribuir.

- Eu insisto – respondeu o moreno – não precisava ficar alarmada. Não pretendo beija-la... A não ser que você também queira.

O tom de vermelho intensificou ainda mais no rosto da moça. Sasuke deve que se controlar para não rir daquela reação tão infantil.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... – respondeu a moça de orbes prateados.

- Simplesmente aceite.

Os olhos da moça procuraram os de Sasuke. Ela pareceu avaliá-lo durante alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Tudo bem eu aceito.

- Ótimo, eu passo na sua casa, as oito no sábado tudo bem? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sim tudo bem.

- Vou indo agora, antes que eu tenha que ir atrás do almoço, invés do café da manhã. Até sábado Hinata. – e sem dizer mais nada, o moreno se afastou em direção ao carro que continuava parado na estrada.

Continua...

**Reviews: **

**Deby20: **oieeeeeeeee uaaaaaaaaahhh meu deus desculpe realmente pela demora !! acho que eu realmente não tenho uma desculpa convincente. !! Eu espero que vc continue gostando da fic !! realmente esses tres juntos ainda vão aprontar um monte de coisa !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bejus e jah neh !! :D

**taliane: **oieeeeeee XDDD realmente vc tem razão, homens são tão prepotentes, e o Sasuke deve ser o rei da prepotencia XDDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bejus e jah neh !! Desculpa pela demora.

**zal-chan: **oieeeeeeee uaaaaaahhh realmente obrigado pelas elogios, o Sasuke ja ta dando uma de predador pra pobre da HInata ( pobre com o Sasuke dando em cima sera XDD ) ainda estou decidindo se tera ou não hentai, eu não sou muito boa escrevendo esse genero, mas quem sabe neh !! continua acompanhando a fic, e desculpe pela demora !! bejus e jah neh !

**Uchiha Haito: **uaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh oie !! nussa obrigada mesmo pelo elogio adorei !! :D desculpe pela demora, realmente é que eu nem sei o que dizer... Quanto a fic, sim sim eu me inspirei em pelo menos uns tres livros da Nora Roberts, ja que eu amo de paixão essa escritora super fantastica !! Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic, e mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora. Bejus e jah neh !

**Tilim: **uaaaaaaahhhh Tilim Tilim, como eu amo receber reviwes suas menina !! sempre me deixam tão animada e empolgada que eu quase num guento em mim !! - sim sim vc tem razão a Sakura vai aparecer, e talvez o Neji mas ainda num é certeza, tudo ainda esta meio obscuro XDDDD. Essa fic, é bem mais complicada de se trabalhar do que eu pensei !! XDDD realmente o Kakashi quase, cantou a HInata, uaaaaaaahh como eu queria ter criatividade pra escrever uma fic KakaxHIna, ia me sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo XDDD, mas enquanto num tenho criatividade pra tanto, a HInatinha kawai vai se virando com o Sasuke, que num é de todo de se jogar fora XDDDD. Uaaaaaaaahh minhas fics te inspiram, não diga isso ou eu surto aqui !! Fiquei muito feliz, to esperando vc atualizar todas- pq eu num guento ficar sem ler fics suas TIlim !! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, e realmente me desculpe pela demora, nem sei o que dizer... Bejus e jah neh :D

**Srta. Isabella: **uaaaaaaaaaaahhh nossa quantop elogios, !! muito obrigada de verdade, eu fico muito emocionada !! é muito bom saber, que tem gente que gosta do nosso trabalho desse jeito. Nem imagina como isso me incentiva XDDD realmente tres gostosos morando numa casa, uaaaaaaaahhh pode ficar com o ruivo pra vc !! eu prefiro o meu amado sensei dos cabelos grisalhos !! XD. eu soh leio fics da sakura com o kakshi, pq esse é o unico momento que eu consigo engoli-la por isso eu pretendo escrever algo bem convicente, pq nem todo mundo gosta desse shipper ou da Sakura XD. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, e realmente me desculpe pela demora !! Bejus e jah neh

**Então mina-san, é isso ai. Espero não demorar tanto com o proximo capitulo, farei o possivel!! Obrigado a todos vcs, que mandaram reviews, isso que me incentiva, e a vc tbm que não mandou reviwe mas leu minha fic ! Obrigado. Bejus e jah neh :D **


End file.
